


Toddler Talk

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, M/M, child swearing? or attempt at it, domestic stuff tbh, inaGO babies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Most couples don't expect to come home to their kids having fun with a 'bad' word. It's not like the babysitters meant for this to happen anyway.





	Toddler Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a self-indulgent thing? this au is basically the original characters are older and take care of the GO kids as babies/toddlers. this all started with afufubu taking care of Kishibe & Yukimura so I thought my first fic for the AU would be on them!

"Shit!" Nagumo lets that curse fly out of his mouth so naturally. It was an instinctive response that came to him as his knee had collided with the edge of the kitchen counter. He hisses in pain, pulling up his leg while trying to balance on the other. He eyes the skin, looking for any marks. There was nothing. No sign of injury but he could still feel that tingling and stinging sensation pulsing.

"Haruya!"

He flinches as he hears his name being called- shouted. Nagumo rolls his eyes, slowly letting his foot back down, trying not to upset his injury. His eyes meet with a very upset Suzuno. The other had his arms crossed, glaring at him from the entrance of the kitchen. Did he really have to look so pissed off to this?

"You don't have to tell me," Nagumo responds, hoping that he wouldn't go and scold him. But by the looks of it, he wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"Apparently, I have to since you can't control your own mouth," Suzuno replies with a sigh, shaking his head as he puts a hand to it. "We're not at home, Haruya. You know you're not supposed to curse while we're babysitting."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Nagumo mutters in response. It was an accident, a slip of the tongue. It had always been difficult to hold back on the occasional curse here. "Just can't help it sometimes."

Suzuno stands still, holding back another sigh. After a moment, he begins to walk towards Nagumo, a look of concern taking place over the irritation that had settled upon his face. He stops right in front of him, going down on a knee to inspect the injury.

"You didn't hurt yourself that badly, did you?"

"I'm fine! It just stings a little." Or a lot. But he wasn't about to say that right now.

"Just a little?" Suzuno asks with a glance up at him. Nagumo can see that look in his eyes, as if he knew that he was holding back on information.

"Don't touch it!" Nagumo shouts as he tries to take a step back, though can feel the pain course throughout his body as he moves a little too fast. The contact was still fresh and leaving him wanting to simply keel over and not move his leg for the remainder of the day. He knew this pain would pass, but it was literally a pain to deal with for the time being.

"You're probably going to get a bruise. I heard that thud from the other room," Suzuno states as he gets back to his feet. "But you should be fine. I know you've taken harder hits compared to some wooden counter."

"Yeah, but it hurts like hell right now," he huffs out. There's a pause before a smirk crosses his face. "You want to kiss it to make it feel better?"

"I considered it, but considering you backed away earlier, I think I won't anymore. I don't want to scare you again," Suzuno replies with a small, satisfied grin.

Nagumo pouts as he glares at the other.

"Ass-"

"Shee-it."

The moment that curse was said, the two fell silent. Nagumo and Suzuno stare at each other, eyes going wide. They were certain that neither one of them had uttered that word. It was a different voice, a younger one that was grasping at how to pronounce this new word.

Nagumo is the first to spot the culprit as he had been facing the entrance to the kitchen, Suzuno slowly follows as he turns to face him as well. Sitting on the ground is a very young child, a toddler, with spiky and messy navy blue hair who was looking up at the two adults. Bright and curious teal eyes were stuck onto them, baring nothing but innocence on his face.

"He…didn't say  _that_ , did he?" Suzuno asks in a whisper. He wanted to lie to himself, tell himself that he was only hearing things. The last thing he needed was to have Yukimura picking up a curse word.

"Uhh, I think he did."

"God, I was hoping you would say he didn't…"

Yukimura's head tilts as the adults talk. He didn't quite get why they looked so…frightened? Sometimes they'd say funny and strange things, usually while he was falling to sleep. But, occasionally they, mostly Nagumo, would say those things while he was awake- like the one he had said earlier!

"Shee-it!" The word flies out of his mouth, simply wanting to try and say it again. It didn't sound right but he was certain he'd get the hang of it.

Suzuno groans as he repeats the word, putting his face into his hands. Nagumo gives a nervous laugh, which only earns him a glare from Suzuno as he lifts his head.

"Don't you dare laugh. This isn't funny! You know who is going to kill us for teaching him a curse!" He hisses while pointing to the child sitting on the floor.

"Oh please, Aphrodi isn't going to do anything to us," he scoffs. Maybe he'd be angry with them, sure. But it's not like he'd kick a soccer ball at either one of them.

"I don't know why you're not taking this more seriously- he learned that from you!" Suzuno runs a hand through his hair, looking back to Yukimura. He tries to think of something- how could he get that word off his mind and out of his mouth for good? Nothing was coming to mind in this growing panic state of his.

He begins to walk slowly over to the toddler, not wanting the child to think he was in trouble. Suzuno goes down on a knee, trying to get closer to Yukimura's level. He was still so young, so impressionable, probably had no clue what he had just said. And, god, why did it have to be a curse word of all things? He was hoping- praying that he'd forget it by the end of the day.

"Hyouga," Suzuno starts, "You can't say that word, okay? It's a bad word." He tries keeping his voice calm and steady, speaking slowly in hopes that the child would understand him.

"Shee-it?"

But, he doesn't. Or he does and he just wants to say this word over and over again. Honestly, Suzuno can't tell and he just facepalms when that response is given to him.

"Please, Hyouga, don't say the bad word anymore."

"Hey, why don't we just bribe him with a cookie or something?"

"What?" Suzuno's head turns to look at Nagumo. "You can't just bribe him to solve all your problems. He'll learn saying that would mean getting a cookie and that's bad on us." He lets out a sigh as he rubs his temples. "You really should be the one trying to fix this mess before Aphrodi gets back."

"What? Why me?" Nagumo asks, looking astonished.

"Because you said sh- you said  _that_  word, and he heard it."

"Okay, but weren't you the one who put them to nap or something? Shouldn't you have known whether or not they'd be awake? You said they'd be asleep for a couple of hours!"

"Oh, don't go trying to pin this on me," Suzuno says as he rises to his feet and faces Nagumo. "And I've told you before, no cursing when we're here!"

"If they're asleep it's fine!"

"But Hyouga is awake!" He looks back to the toddler, who seems to have lost interest in what was going on now. He had gotten onto his hands and knees, beginning to crawl away from this scene. "I don't want to think if Taiga is awake to. I really hope he isn't…"

Nagumo sighs as he sees how worried Suzuno is over this. He didn't see the big deal over this. Sort of. Kids would forget the word and be into something else, it's not like their attention span was that great, he wanted to argue.

"Whatever. We'll figure something out," he says, trying to be cooperative. "We'll be fine. Don't we still have a couple of hours until-"

 _Click_.

"Oh no…"

"I'm home~!"

Suzuno looks straight to Nagumo the moment they hear the front door unlock. Of course, today of all days, Aphrodi would get home early without informing their babysitters. They went from having some time to none. Which only left for one other option now.

"Let's just go."

Although Nagumo had been indifferent on this, he really didn't want to deal with an angry Aphrodi. Even if his wrath wouldn't be so big, he disliked hearing the other speak to them as if they were the kids and he was the only adult. So, he agrees with Suzuno and whatever he had meant by that.

The blonde comes into the kitchen, holding Yukimura in his arms, trying to adjust him so that he'd be in a more comfortable position. Aphrodi stops as he looks to his two friends, ready to greet them, but was interrupted before a single sound could escape his mouth.

"Oh, great, you're home early. We got a call from Hiroto and have to go. So, see you around, Aphrodi. They were both good kids," Suzuno says quickly. He had a hand ready around Nagumo's wrist to pull him as he started to walk and head towards the door.

"Hey!" Nagumo hisses as he's forcefully tugged.

"Sorry that we can't stay, Aphrodi!" Suzuno shouts, intent on going before that word could be uttered while they were still here.

"It's alright? Thanks for watching the kids again!"

Aphrodi had wanted to make sure they at least heard his thanks. Hopefully, they did since afterwards he heard the door open and shut behind them. He was confused to them both wanting to get out of here so quickly. He didn't think they'd want to go and see Hiroto that badly. But, he just shrugs, not going to mull over it.

"Those two never change…" He says softly as he looks to Yukimura. Aphrodi flashes a smile at him. And Yukimura responds to this by puffing up his already chubby cheeks, trying to give an annoyed pout at him.

"Oh, don't do that. Shirou will be home shortly."

Hearing 'Shriou' causes the toddler's face to deflate a little. That was the magic word to use around him, Aphrodi had learned that quickly. He did wish that Yukimura was more comfortable around him. Although, he had to admit that when he had first met Yukimura, the little toddler wouldn't be allowing him to hold him like this. Thinking of how he used to struggle in his hold compared to now…maybe he was warming up to him. To the thought of that, he just can't help but ruffle his hair, which only causes that pout to return.

"So, how was your day, Hyouga? Did you have fun with Uncle Nagumo and Suzuno?" Aphrodi asks while making his way over to the living room.

Yukimura's initial response was not to answer. Maybe he'd give him a non-verbal one. The day wasn't too eventful, aside from learning that new word. His eyes had begun to shine as he recalled it.

"Shee-it!" Yukimura shouts, raising his arms into the air for a moment.

Aphrodi freezes in place, eyes slowly going to look at the child while forcing a smile. It takes him a moment to realize what he had just heard.

"Ahh…pardon me, Hyouga?"

He's hearing things, he  _must_  be hearing things. He's probably just tired from being out today. Because he really cannot imagine hearing his child say-

"Shee-it!"

Nope. His child did just say 'shit' or some toddler version of it. Aphrodi clears his throat, already guessing who could have said this around him.

"Can you tell me who you heard that from?"

Yukimura puts his hands up, trying to reach over his head, but can't quite make it. Little fingers begin to try and style his hair upward. It doesn't stay, his hair only falls back into place after his hands had gone back down to his side.

"Uncle Naggie."

"I had a feeling he'd be the one…" He said with a sigh. Aphrodi wasn't even sure if this was all that surprising or not. "Come on, Hyo-chan. Let's go to Taiga. Where is he? Do you know?"

The child nods and points off to the side. His little body turns as he points, letting out little gasps that Aphrodi could only guess would be 'there, there'. He lets Yukimura point the way, only to find that he was being led to the children's room. He slowly pushes the door open, looking to see where the other was.

Kishibe is found lying on the floor, a blanket draped over him, a pillow underneath his head. One of his bigger stuffed lion plush, was placed beside him and he was curled up right beside it, a little hand of his holding onto it. A picture book was left open not too far from the temporary bed. He could only guess that Suzuno had been reading them a bed time story to get them to sleep.

Aphrodi smiles to the sight, ignoring the mess in the corner of the room. He'd have to tell them to make sure to clean up before they decided to run out of here next time. For now, he gets to his knees, slowly taking Yukimura and putting him down right beside Kishibe.

"Stay with him, okay? I'll be back in a moment," Aphrodi says in a soft whisper.

He's thankful that Kishibe doesn't stir to the slightest of sound. Yukimura doesn't seem intent on going back to sleep. Even though he wants to speak again, or just make some type of noise, he glances over to his sleeping brother. Even he doesn't want to wake him up. He listens to Aphrodi and moves over to Kishibe's side, lying down right beside him.

Aphrodi gets to his feet and holds back on making an 'aww' to the sight. He couldn't resist taking his cell phone out and snapping a picture of the two. If only he would have caught them both sleeping like this. With the image saved, he turns and walks out of their room, trying to close the door behind him without having it creak, but leaves it ajar.

Once he's back in the living room, he goes to dial Suzuno's number. He lets it ring, taps a finger against his phone as he waits for him to pick up. There's no answer.

"Why did I even bother to try?" Aphrodi ends the call before it can go to voicemail. He considers calling Nagumo, but expects the same response- or lack of it. If he did answer, he was certain Suzuno would hang up on him. He wasn't going to let them off the hook that easily, and he's certain they both knew this.

For now, he just tries to think of a way to get that word off of Yukimura's mind as he paces back and forth in the living room. It couldn't be that hard. He considers bribing him, but quickly brushes that thought aside. Sadly, he wasn't too sure what to do when a kid ends up learning a curse word. This was the first time he was dealing with this situation. Maybe Fubuki could tell him not to say it. He was Yukimura's favorite after all.

It didn't seem he had to wait long for him to come home. Just thinking about Fubuki had seemed to summon him as he heard the door begin to click open. Aphrodi smiles, forgetting about this incident on hand as he makes his way over to the door to greet Fubuki.

"Shirou is home~!" He chimes as Fubuki closes the door.

The silver haired male greets Aphrodi with a smile. "I'm home."

Aphrodi is quick to go up to him, wrap his arms around his neck and pull the other close in for a kiss, letting his lips linger against his. Fubuki wraps his arms around Aphrodi's waist, pulling his body closer, ready to just give him another kiss.

"I thought I was going to be home before you," Fubuki breathes out as their lips part. "How long have you been home?"

"Not that long," he replies. "I'm glad that I'm home before you. Aren't I a lovely surprise to come home to?" He says with a soft chuckle.

"One of the best," Fubuki responds with a chuckle of his own. "And the other two?"

"Taiga is asleep. Hyouga is…awake." He hated hesitating on saying that. His mind had gone back to wondering if he should mention Yukimura's new word. Fubuki had picked up on his hesitation, causing him to worry.

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, yes, he's fine," he replies as he slowly removes himself from Fubuki. "Hyouga just…might have learned something…bad."

"Bad?"

"You'll hear it for yourself."

Aphrodi turns and begins to walk away from the entrance. He was certain that Fubuki would follow, and he was, as he began to head back over to their children's room. He stops at the door, waiting for Fubuki to stand beside him.

When the door is pushed open, they find both toddlers awake. Kishibe had managed to get on top of the (now fallen) lion plush he'd been sleeping with earlier while Yukimura was trying to playfully fight against said lion. Upon hearing the door creak open, they had both stopped in their play time, turning and looking at their parents. Both toddlers smile upon seeing them.

Yukimura gets to his feet, steadying himself before beginning to waddle over to them, namely to Fubuki. Kishibe tries waving to them both while on the plush, though is rather unsteady. He ends up sliding off the plush, a 'shee-it' escaping from him.

Aphrodi gasps as he hears that, not really expecting the word to have been shared between the two during that short time together. Although, he could consider Kishibe hearing it from Nagumo as well, but he gives him the benefit of the doubt in this case.

Fubuki just stares at Kishibe, though still goes down to his knees as Yukimura was still making his way over to him. "Did he just…?"

"Shee-it!"

That comes from Yukimura once he's in front of Fubuki, small hands already held out and grasping at air, waiting to be picked up. Fubuki doesn't hesitate, even after hearing that.

"Yup. Hyouga said that he heard it from Nagumo," Aphrodi explains as he walks over to Kishibe. He helps the fallen child to his feet, even making his lion plush sit beside him. Holding onto the toy, he makes the lion wave at Kishibe. "And I'm guessing that he shared his new word with you to, Taiga?"

The purple haired toddler nods in response before trying to have his hand meet with the lion's paw.

"You know, I thought they'd pick up something like that from Atsuya first," Fubuki says with a light laugh. He begins to rock Yukimura slightly in his arms. "Think they'll get over it?"

"I hope so. I really don't want their first favorite word to be something like this."

Fubuki hums in response, looking down at Yukimura. He pushes some of his strands of hair away from his face, the boy smiling and making a happy noise.

"Don't say the bad word, okay, Hyouga?"

"Shee-it?" He repeats the word, head tilting and smile replaced with a confused look.

"That one. It's a very bad word. Don't say it anymore, okay? For me?"

Yukimura frowns for a moment, wondering just how 'bad' that word is. He was hoping not to disappoint him with that word. A small hand reaches to grab at Fubuki's shirt.

"Okay," he replies while looking as if he were going to burst into tears. Fubuki has to calm him down, rubbing the child's back and cooing some comforting words.

"I'll never get over how fast he listens to you," Aphrodi says as he glanced over to see them. He looks back to Kishibe, who was now just hugging his giant lion. "You to, Taiga. Don't go saying the bad word, okay?"

Kishibe looks to Aphrodi and nods. He didn't need to be told twice. As fun as that new word was, he didn't want to end up in trouble for saying it. He'd prefer chanting the word 'cookie' instead.

"Now that we've resolved that..." Aphrodi reaches out to remove Kishibe from his lion plush, taking the toddler into his arms. The child clings onto him as the blonde is standing tall again. "Why don't we get some ice cream?"


End file.
